


Stiles is Switzerland

by Sarran



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Derek Hale, stiles appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Derek's teen pack pick on the human, Derek decides they need some parenting.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 33





	Stiles is Switzerland

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to GrimReaperlover11 for Beta/Cheering this story. You are amazing!

"What does he have that we don't?" Erica meant her, Derek had growled when she tried to wrap herself about him once more, glaring til she backed off. Issac rolled her eyes and sent a look to Boyd who was paying no attention to the blonde, she had gone from the shy girl who hid because of her epilepsy to too full of confidence, she just didn't see what the human spaz who had rejected her brought to the group.

"Let's see.. he held me up in a pool for two hours, we were not even friends at the time." Derek leant back against the table in the loft, staring her down with arms crossed on his chest. "Helped kill my uncle when he was psycho. Went up against the Alpha pack and a Darach with a baseball bat. Not to mention after being tortured in a basement.. drove his car through a wall to help us. He has helped with research, put his life on the line and what do you do?" 

He was speaking of earlier that day when the teens had harassed Stiles at school, specifically Erica and Isaac, Boyd hadn't put a stop to it though. Flicking his eyes to the other betas he raised a brow waiting for an answer. "He is not out pack, he's with Scott." Isaac muttered, head dropped just tilted enough to glance at the others before lowering again, fingers of one hand picking at the other.

"Boyd? Anything to add?" Derek asked, voice deceptively calm, the man had enough sense to shake his head. 

"No, okay. Erica you are going home, you are going to before tomorrow write an apology letter to Stiles; And while you are walking home.. alone.. think about all the times he, the human, gave you a ride so the werewolf wouldn't be a girl walking the streets alone. Made sure you were safe." Derek was stabbing his finger towards her but pointed at the door, red eyes flashed before Erica slunk out with a pout. Derek called just before she disappeared "Also remember all the times he didn't tease you for your epilepsy and shield you from others who did."

Looking at Isaac he walked over and didnt have to try to tower over the boy sitting on the couch "Go up and finish whatever homework you have then write a letter as well, think about all the times you were beaten down by someone stronger." Derek had to take a breath to keep up the hard facade as he knew what the young man had gone through, reaching out a not ungentle hand to grip his shoulder "Your stronger now and beating on someone under you.. don't become that person." His father went unsaid, swallowing thickly the Beta nodded and ducked up the stairs.

The final one Boyd was looking ashamed but still silent, he was perhaps the hardest to deal with as he hadn't actively done anything but didnt stop it either. "So afraid to be left alone at a table again with no friends, that you follow those two blindly. Is that really how you want to live? Still alone following along? Stand up Boyd, you knew what they were doing was wrong." Derek didn't have words for how disappointed he was in his last beta, that he shrugged helplessly, mouth parted but nothing else coming out. "Go home to your grandma, just.. dont be them." Waving a hand at the door he turned away, heading into the kitchen to check the slow cooked meal he had started earlier.

Derek heard the door slide shut after Boyd and leant against the bench, fingers curled into the counter thinking he was alone till a slow clap started. "Well done Nephew, finally." Throwing his head back to glare at the ceiling a moment before he turned to see Peter on the stairs, there was no need to ask if he had heard what was said, it was obvious he had. "Talia would be proud. Alpha.'' The man bowed with no hint of the usual mockery and when Derek scented the air he caught a surprising hint of pride. "Well that won't be ready for at least 2 hours.. going to check on your little human now?"

Scowling he shook his head, he couldn't accept it wasn't some ploy of the mans but he appreciated the words, sending a final look at where the older had moved to settle on the couch before grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out to the camaro.

He had a human to check on, no he wasn't pack but he was someone they all relied on. To Derek and the Packs of Beacon Hills Stiles was their Beacon of Humanity in the moons light.

He was Switzerland.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a one shot scene idea I had. I am still doubting if it was a good idea to post or not. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and stay safe in these turbulent times!


End file.
